One Night in Red Square
by pearls1990
Summary: As opposed to Bangkok...What happens in the elevator in Russia stays in Russia.


Found this on my computer the other day and decided to post this. I realize that Daryan is probably mostly Italian descent (look at that last name!) But let me have my fantasy! There needs to be more love for Daryan.

**Not Beta-Read**

* * *

><p>"Klavier Gavin?" The sultry female voice on the line was accentuated by the Russian accent it held.<p>

"Ja," he answered after clearing his throat. Klavier had been in a deep sleep, exhausted from the exhilarating concert the Gavinners had had that night in Red Square in Moscow. "That's me, what time is it?" He asked after rubbing his eyes and looking around for a clock, forgetting that he had knocked over the bedside alarm clock because it was too bright.

"Quarter after three sir." She stated as panic tickled the back of his mind. What the hell was going on at this hour that this person was calling him? "Sorry to bother you, however, one of your band members is down here, and as much as I appreciate his singing, I really need to clean up."

'Good lord,' he thought to himself as he heard Daryan's deep voice in the background, then aloud, "Ja, I'll be right down." He sighed and rolled his eyes as he hung up the phone. He threw his unruly blond hair in a ponytail and tugged on his leather pants and kept the black tank top he had been sleeping in. He shot a quick glance at the mirror before leaving the room.

Klavier had no problems locating Daryan once he was in the lobby. He had always secretly been jealous of the bass player's ability to harmonize well at the drop of a hat. And even solo, Daryan had a rough, sexy voice that Klavier used on several tracks of several albums. Drinking had caused his Russian roots to come out, which Klavier thought made him that much sexier. He had told him so every time they drank together. Daryan always brushed him off as condescending.

"Klavier, my friend, there you are! Now we can really get thish party shtarted!" Daryan grinned his sly grin and welcomed his friend with open arms. He wasn't a clumsy drunk, he was just loud and flirty...with everyone. Klavier let Daryan hang on him with one arm.

"No, Daryan, we need to move the party elsewhere, the pretty lady wants to go home." Klavier gestured with his thumb towards the entrance of the bar, and gave the dark-haired woman behind the bar his signature one-hundred watt smile.

"Fraülein devoshchka is welcome to come with us!" The detective waggled his eyebrows at the woman as her eyes became as big as saucers. Klavier chuckled at Daryan's attempt to mix languages. That's when he realized the connotations of his dark-haired companion's statement.

"Ahh, heh, nein Daryan," as much fun as that could be, Klavier wanted to keep their image as clean as possible. He knew that Daryan would agree, if he was sober. "I'm sure the devochka has her own home to get too. C'mon, let's go." The prosecutor then turned to the bartender and apologized. "Sorry, Fraülein, and thank you."

"Daryan, what am I going to do with you," Klavier said as he shook his head and led him to the elevator. Daryan gave a half grin.

"Heh, let me sing lead for once?"

"I have, several times on several tracks, ja?" The elevator doors opened and Klavier suddenly found himself being pushed into the elevator. Before he could turn and protest, Daryan had him trapped, his hands over the prosecutors, his body blocking any escape, his hot breath lingering on the back of his neck.

"No, I'm not talking about that type of singing." Daryan's voice was full of heat and seduction as Klavier tried to fight his way out of his grip.

"Er, Daryan...em...how much have you ha-" Klavier was cut short by a hand to his crotch and hot breath on his ear.

"Heh, just enough, I think." He mumbled as he gently nipped at the others ear. Klavier took the opportunity to try and release Daryan's grip on his now surprisingly growing cock. "You want this don't you?"

"I...ahhh..." Klavier wasn't sure what to think. He was always pulled together and quick thinking, but Daryan had him cornered, literally, and his mind was racing. His body was telling him that this was right and that he needed this. He hadn't had any sort of release in...well, God knows how long. He grunted as Daryan shifted his weight and shifted his hand.

Klavier's mind snapped back to clarity and he felt that everything about this was wrong. 'This is your best friend and band-mate. You'll ruin everything you've built up with this guy...this guy...'

"No, Daryan," Klavier suddenly straightened and threw his friend off balance. Klavier grabbed his arm before he tumbled over. Before he knew it however, Klavier was eye-to-eye with smokey gray eyes that had other things planned for Klavier. "W-We...c-can't..." He tried to finish his sentence as the look turned predatory and Daryan's lips were on his. Klavier was too surprised to protest as the dark-haired man took out his ponytail and ran his hands through his hair, giving him shivers like nothing before.

"Now, tell me why we can't do this, again?" Daryan asked as he pulled away. The blond-haired man suddenly punched the emergency stop button.

"Because someone might want to use the elevator soon..." Klavier's eyes clouded over with lust as he gave in to Daryan.

"Good." Daryan growled as he grabbed the others wrists and pressed him into the wall. He captured Klaviers soft lips in a rough kiss and Klavier responded, letting Daryan take control. The prosecutor moaned as the other fought for dominance in his mouth and pressed his groin against Klavier's leg. Klavier was surprised at the hardened member pressed against his leg. He knew Daryan was fairly well endowed, but he didn't remember him being THAT well endowed. A previous drunken dare of who could unzip the other with their teeth had Klavier on his knees giving Daryan the best head of his life. Now it seemed that scene was about to be replayed as Daryan started to push Klavier's head down to his crotch. The prosecutor undid the button on the detectives pants, then proceeded to grab the zipper with his teeth. Daryan groaned loudly at the sight as he toyed with the soft blond locks of his band mate. His cock was suddenly exposed to the open air and he gasped as Klavier wrapped his hand around it. He looked up at Daryan with his lusty ocean-blues as he licked his lips.

"Gah...you're such a fuckin' tease..." He growled as Klavier smirked. Before he could react he had a mouthful of Daryan's cock and a hand on the back of his head. He sucked until he ran out of breath and pulled back.

"Nngghh..." Was all the dark-haired man could articulate as Klavier teased the head of his dick with his tongue. Daryan let the sensations wash over him as he tried to calm his over heated libido. He had visions of cumming on the pretty-boy's face, but he also had visions of other things as well, He took a deep breath and acted on those visions.

"I'm not sure where you learned to give great head like that, but you are really putting me over the edge." Daryan's voice was gravelly from drinking and singing all night as he picked Klavier up and turned him and pressed him against the wall. He let his hips roll against the prosecutor as he undid the others leather pants and let them pool at his feet. Klavier's breath hitched as the other grabbed his cock and started giving him soft yet aggressive strokes. All the while he was whispering the things he wanted to do to Klavier, as the other squirmed and whined with pleasure at each nasty thing he named off. Klavier had never been pushed to the edge of his own limits before, and he was liking it. But, he wasn't sure how much more he could take, when he finally blurted out, "Ahhh...fuck, Daryan... fuck me...please..."

"Mmmmm..." Daryan moaned as he stuck two fingers in Klaviers mouth to get them wet. "That's all you had to say...c'mon, suck those fingers like you sucked my cock." The detective demanded. He then jerked them out of the others mouth and carefully hovered at his entrance. In his drunken haze, Daryan realized that Klavier was possibly... a virgin at this. They had never gone this far with each other, even though the sexual tension was always thick between them, the only contact they ever had with each other was a drunken hand-job given to Klavier and the aforementioned blow-job received from a drunken dare.

"What's wrong? Guilty conscience all of a sudden?" Klavier said breathlessly over his shoulder at Daryan. With all of his blond hair everywhere, he never looked so sexy, but suddenly, Daryan's conscience did get to him.

"H-Have you e-ever..." He whispered into the blonds ear as he kissed it.

"No, but I trust you." Klavier lied, he wasn't in the mood to go into family history, even if it was his best friend, not now anyway.

Those words were enough for Daryan as he slowly pushed both fingers into Klavier. No sense in easing him into it, Daryan knew he was well endowed. Anything less than two fingers would've been cruel. He kissed the others ear again as he stroked his cock. He heard a small whimper escape Klavier's lips as he turned his head and captured his soft lips in a lustful kiss. He pushed further with his fingers and finally reached the sweet spot as he felt Klavier's cock jerk in his hand. He kept kissing and stroking until his own blood was running hot.

"I've got to have you," Daryan said breathlessly as he straightened Klavier and used his and Klavier's pre-cum to lube his own cock. He put a hand on the prosecutors hip and rubbed his cock on the other tight ass. He admired the position he had Klavier in for a moment. It was funny how the tables were suddenly turned when it came to things such as sex. It seemed Klavier had to have control in every other aspect of his life. Daryan slowly inserted his cock into Klavier.

"Oh god, oh shit, oh fuck," Klavier swore as tears formed at the corners of his eyes. Daryan leaned forward and planted hot kisses on the back of his neck. He pushed in a little further as Klavier swore again. He steadied himself, then grabbed one of the others hands from the wall, and guided it to his cock. Daryan was taken aback for a second at the size. It wasn't that big earlier, he thought as he helped Klavier stroke it to get his mind off the pain. It also helped Daryan from cumming too soon.

"Klavier, let me know, if you want me to stop." He whispered into his ear. "But please don't make me, you feel so good."

"Nnrrrgh..." Klavier was awash in so many sensations that he was having a hard time concentrating. The pain was almost unbearable, and yet, feeling Daryan's body heat and having him whispering in his ear was turning him on more. He almost came as soon as they touched his cock and he knew that Daryan had to be close. "No please...oh, sh-" He stopped as Daryan pushed himself to the hilt and at the same time hit his prostate. The pain was white hot, but the pleasure seemed to dull it.

Daryan had to hold his position as he stopped himself from cumming. He felt Klavier's muscles contract around him. "Gah, I-I...K-Klavier, I have to fuck you, I can't take...much more..." And that's exactly what he did as he matched his rhythm with Klaviers strokes. "C-Cumm..." Was all that Daryan could get out, and Klavier felt his cock contracting inside him as he squeezed his eyes shut and shot his own load on his hand and wherever it landed. He swore and chanted under his breath as the sensations of pain and pleasure collided in his body and reduced him into a quivering mass.

Five minutes later, as their senses came back to them, Daryan realized that he had wrapped his arms around Klavier and was leaning on him. He straightened up and slowly let his cock slip out of Klavier. The prosecutor hissed as the pain started to form stars in his peripheral vision. Daryan kept his arms around Klavier, feeling that the other wasn't steady on his feet. He nuzzled his neck and smoothed the unruly blond hair. 'Klavier's gonna be pissed when he sees his hair!' Daryan thought as he smirked. He pushed the emergency button to get the elevator moving again and managed to get them both cleaned up and as presentable as he could.


End file.
